


Freeze

by southdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hunter McCree, M/M, Vampire Hanzo, gift for mika, so i guess pretend its whoever lmao, the widowemilena is for a moment and it isnt even said that its lena and emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdragon/pseuds/southdragon
Summary: Jesse is tired of big hunts, so he goes for a little one.





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> if theres errors tell me cause i never let anyone look at these before i post them LMAO

McCree had really had enough of big hunts, with crazy doctors and evil witches and century old spirits.

All he had done recently was spend months at a time hunting legendary monsters to save the whole country or wherever he was. Not one time had he just taken a small trip for a couple days to end some werewolf’s life to prevent him from killing some small town’s livestock. When he was an up-and-coming hunter, it was all he ever did and he got sick of it really quick, but now he’s old and a rather well known one which meant he was constantly being called for in-depth creature killing. He just wanted a break.

A break meant a small time hunt. A break meant a glass of whiskey after shoving a stake through dusty old Draculas’ hearts. So that was exactly what Jesse McCree was doing.

On a visit to a nearby hunter headquarters, McCree overheard talk of a vampire in a nearby town slowly whiddling down it’s small government. Recently the mayor of the town had passed away, but the hunters knew it had just been the vampire’s first kill. They were debating what newbie to award the job to when McCree realized that was exactly what he was looking for.

“I’ll do it,” he took his cigar out of his mouth, blowing smoke out into the group speaking about it.

“Really?” a woman with a thick accent and short blonde hair spoke up, mockingly of course, “Jesse McCree, who took down the Countess of Guillard, wants this job? Nonsense, you are merely joking, yes?”

“Why yes, Aleksandra, I do indeed,” he gave her a look, a bit of satisfaction at the disdain on her face from her given name, “I’m tired of bein’ stuck doin’ that shit. I just wanna relax for a couple days, that too hard to believe?”

Zarya only grumbled in response and held out the flyer, McCree tipping his hat in thanks and sticking the cigar back into his mouth to continue smoking it.

He took a moment to figure out where it was, and off he went to save a town for what was probably the thousandth time in his life.

~~  


Upon his arrival, he was met with many thanks and was even offered a free place to stay. He declined, however. He’s not rich, but he could afford his own room. They refused to not give him a nice meal, though, and with how long it’d been since McCree had a nice meal, he could not decline that.

Much later that night, he set out to find the vampire turning this town into a village. The town itself was rather nice, stone walkways and well built houses. It was a mystery to him how a vampire could crawl their ugly ass into this place unnoticed for days.  


McCree turned onto a more hidden path, stuck behind a rather large building and next to the town’s walls. It was quiet, but being a hunter for years will train your ears to hear even the smallest of sounds. Someone was speaking in a hushed voice, but McCree’s ears weren’t so good that he could understand. The closer he got, however, he realized that he wouldn’t be able to understand anyway, as they were speaking in an entirely different language.

He pressed his back against the wall and leaned to look around the corner. Indeed, it was two people. One of which was pale as the moon, and the other the unfortunate victim. It was too late for the man, but it was good that he’d found the monster so quick.

The vampire raised his head from the poor bastard’s arm and said something else, McCree taking advantage of the moment by whipping out his gun and pointing it straight at the vamp, “Freeze, you bloodsuckin’ freak.”

The other being froze in what he was guessing was surprise, and McCree took a step closer.

“You know that bullets cannot kill me,” he spoke and turned his head, red eyes staring into McCree’s own brown ones.

_Oh fuck, he’s a pretty one, ain’t he?_

McCree, stupidly, had to note that in his head. He was used to pale ugly old faces but... man was this one a looker.

A chuckle took him out of his thoughts, the vampire standing up straight and crossing his arms. Despite the truth of bullets not killing him, they still did hurt. “Why the hesitation, hunter?”

“Wha? Ain’t doin’ nothin’ of the sort,” he refocused the gun onto the figure in front of him, eyes narrowing, “Just mad I let you hurt another innocent person.”

“Innocent? Lies,” the vampire looked down at the body, growling and rather roughly kicking the corpse, “The men I’ve killed are far from innocent. Did your hunters not tell you who controls this town? It is run by a gang filled with disgusting vermin and you should be thanking me for the service I’ve done to this place.”

“No, no they didn’t,” McCree huffed, “What they’d do to you.”

“They took the only thing that mattered to me,” he looked down at his hand, frowning then shaking his head, “Not as if I should tell you. You want to kill me.”

“Ya ever heard of the Countess of Guillard?” McCree’s gun was still aimed at the vampire, but he relaxed his grip slightly.

“Yes. I heard that she died, to a hunter,” he narrowed his eyes, his coat floating slightly in the wind.

“That hunter was me, but she ain’t dead,” McCree finally lowered his gun, “I showed up to her castle, and wasn’t met with a vampire- The first thing I saw was her lovers, one of which who I happened to know.” The vampire raised an eyebrow, but seemed to be listening. “She begged me not to kill her- the reason she was the Countess was a mistake. She never meant to kill her husband. Someone was manipulating her. But it didn’t last. After that, how was I supposed to kill her?”

“So then why did you say that you did?”

“To keep her safe. My friend asked me if I could still tell them I did the job, to stop people from coming to attack them,” McCree sighed and rubbed his eyes, “If you are really doing what you say you are, then I hope you’re finished. Permanently.”

“I have nothing else left to do,” the vampire looked away from McCree and back down to the body, “You will get what you want, hunter.”

“If that’s so,” he holstered his gun, and really considered what he was about to do, “... You drink booze?”

“Do I _what_?” the vampire looked astounded, almost worried for him.

“Now I know you heard me right so I ain’t repeatin’ myself,” McCree crossed his arms, looking at the vamp up and down, “If you ain’t gonna kill people anymore then I’d like to get to know someone as pretty as you.”

“You- I- wha?” he hoped that if the vampire was alive, that he’d managed to make him blush. The hunter let out a hearty chuckle, “You expect me to go to a bar when I look very much dead?”

“No, but I got a room,” Jesse pulled out a cigar and a match to light it with.

“.. You are serious,” the vampire’s expression changed from surprise to curiosity, and when McCree nodded he sighed, “... What else have I got to lose. You are lucky I am not hungry anymore... and that you are a bit handsome.”

“Why thank ya, darlin’. Name’s McCree, by the way,” McCree chuckled and tipped his hat, turning to head back to the inn he was staying at, “Got a hood?”

“Yes,” the vampire walked closer and followed behind McCree, pulling his hood up to hide his face, “... My name is Hanzo.”

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MIKA GO RB/RT HER ART ITS BEAUTIFUL JUST LIKE HER http://badhanzo.tumblr.com/post/178727235618/why-the-hesitation-hunter


End file.
